


Fearless Soldier

by vindiya



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caged and stuck on the other side, Olivia takes solace in her imagination while dreading her bouts of uncontrollable fear that spike when Walternate comes to visit. Spoilers for Over There: Part 2. Peter/Olivia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So we are now four days past the heart wrenching season finale of Season 2. This little piece has been eating at my brain all weekend and was sparked by those last moments of the episode when Walternate was watching Olivia bang on the single window of her new "home". The title is an intended pun of what she's feeling as a result of psuedo-domestication on the other side. Let me know what you think I'm marking this as complete for now but if readers would like me to write some of her fantasies of being home and starting a relationship with Peter just drop me a review. I'll even do themed one's if you have something you'd really like to see. Enjoy. :)

She was scared, Olivia felt it, bubbling just beneath her skin. She hated this place. This tiny room that was perpetually dark. There wasn't a single moment in which she was allowed light. She'd never been scared of the dark; not until now. She was trapped and that scared her too. A part of her wanted to curse Walter for helping her get here. She couldn't do it though, Olivia wanted Peter to come back to her universe. She needed him to, and she told him as much. Only to have any chance for them ripped apart when the grenade had exploded and knocked her out. She woke up here. In her tiny cell that only got light when Walternate deemed that he should come stare at her through the glass for a few seconds before leaving.

Those days were the worst. The fear and complete desperation that she showed up when she begged him to let her out. The rush of her footsteps across her tiny hell to bang on the chained glass as he'd stare at her with a blank face. He was so different from Walter. So cold and uncaring. It was like a slap in the face every time she would yell and scream for him to let her out and he'd stand there impassive as if observing a wounded animal that was not taking well to its new surroundings. Perhaps that was all she was to him and that was why he left her here in the dark all the time. Lacking any sense of actual time just the ever present dark room with no light filtering through the completeness of it. It was almost as if she'd gone splunking and forgotten her flashlight.

But there was one thing they couldn't take from Olivia. Her mind. It may have been years since she'd indulged in her imagination. But here that was all she had and she would spend hours drifting in it. Coming up with scenarios to pretend she was living in her world doing her job like she should be. Not even her other self could ruin those moments. Although if she thought about it she would notice that her other self had been conspicuously missing since she'd woken up. She was almost positive that the other Olivia would want to come down and gloat and her inability to avoid capture.

But instead she hid in her dreams and fantasies. Taking solace in world where she could be with Peter, Walter, Astrid, Rachel, Ella, and even Broyles to some degree. In her world Nick was still alive and well adjusted to living in the normal world with his girlfriend. As for Olivia herself she was happy with Peter and working together as they always did. Preparing for the unavoidable confrontation in their world with these otherworlders. There she had everything; here she was utterly alone and scared. She didn't like fear, fighters didn't _feel_ fear.


End file.
